The Weather Forecasts Lie
by MeganeMii-Kun
Summary: Shizuo is pissed that the weather forecast told him to layer on his clothing for a very cold day. So dealing with being hot and stuffy, with too much clothes on, the flea just so happens to come by. Izaya looks like he's about to freeze his ass off so what's a certain fortissimo of 'Bukuro to do? One-shot.


"_-so today's forecast of the weather. It looks like it's going to be the coldest day of the year, so please be sure to bundle up~_"

Shizuo stared at the TV, mind contemplating his issue.

'_Well, I'm not exactly normal...but I don't want to be freezing all day either. Tachibana-san said it was going to be super cold, and her forecasts are always on the dot, right? So I can trust her. Alright, then I'll have to layer._'

The blond downed his milk and finished his breakfast before heading up to his room. Over his uniform he slipped on a nice warm sweater and coat. He had decided to put on a hat, two scarves and a pair of gloves. Well, at least he didn't look ridiculous. Grabbing his school bag and house keys, and a good bye to Kasuka, he was out the door and into the '_coldest day of the year_.'

* * *

To say that Shizuo was a little miffed was an understatement. He was completely and utterly irritated and confused. As he continued to stir the explanations in his head a certain brunet came up to Shizuo.

"Shizuo-kun! Looks like even the strongest man in 'Bukuro can't handle the cold," the peppy voice of Shinra was muffled due to Shizuo's hat. The taller teen glared at the other, giving him a good look at him. Shinra gawked at Shizuo for a second before nodding, "Ah, what an amazing body you have. I'm practically freezing my butt off already!"

Shizuo could already feel the beads of sweat threatening to spill, but luckily they neared the school and he could take off all the unnecessary clothing.

Apparently the '_coldest day of the year_' was just an annoying chilly draft for Shizuo. He got through the day just fine and felt kind of stupid about his decision on layering. He would have been perfectly fine with just a scarf and a pair of mittens.

'_Ah, what a pain! I'll have to wear all that clothing when I go home. How annoying, annoying, annoying..._'

This mantra continued as Shizuo tugged on said clothing. He considered carrying them rather than having to deal with suffocating himself, but decided against it. It would just be tedious to carry it. Shizuo was trudging his way home when he caught a familiar scent, which was soon after joined in with an even more familiar laugh.

"Haha, Shizu-chan actually wore all that~ To think even Shizu-chan could feel cold on a day like this."

Said blond snarled and turn around only to stop in his tracks after seeing the flea's own condition. He had nothing on besides his original attire of his gakuran, the red shirt underneath, black slacks, and black shiny shoes. His pale face had a slight hue of red, finger tips were a noticeable rosy red color, and every few seconds he seemed to shiver and shake. God damn it, just looking at him made Shizuo cold.

"Oi, aren't you cold," he said rather astounded that the flea wasn't an icicle by now. Izaya's mouth twitched up into a smirk and gesturing lazily towards the sky, he laughed.

"Shizu-chan, I am a God. I surpass all human e-emotions~ Som-Something like this is really no problem," he said rather smugly even if his voice did betray him a little. Shizuo narrowed his amber eyes and scoffed at the flea.

"Yeah, sure. Then why so shaky," Shizuo asked as he bore his eyes in the other's. Izaya looked away and pretended he hadn't spoken but all the more started to shiver harder. "God damn it! I just cannot not look at you and start to feel cold!"

Before Izaya could protest he was engulfed and swimming in Shizuo's blue winter coat, a hat was placed on his head and covered his freezing ears, and a scarf was wrapped around his neck and his lower face. Every deep gulp of air he breathed in had Shizuo's scent in it. And Izaya went to thinking that it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Shizuo went into a predicament with only having one pair of gloves.

"Ah, sorry Flea, but I can only give you one of my gloves," he said quickly as he slipped Izaya's petite hand into the particularly too large glove for him.

"Uwah, Shizu-chan is acting weird~ I don't know what to do," Izaya said while snuggling into the scarf. Shizuo thought something along the lines of '_cute_' before blanching and letting out a growl.

"Well you could try and thank me for rescuing you from freezing to death and getting frostbite! And then maybe disappear out of my life and not cause me any more trouble would be much appreciated."

Izaya frowned and furrowed his brow. '_You say that you hate me and that you want to kill me, but then you go doing things like this. I could easily be gone from your life if you have left me alone and freeze my ass off. Or even hit me when I was weak. You're confusing me Shizuo. But...then again I don't think I'm any better._'

"Stupid Shizu-chan...your actions and words contradict themselves. Try to at least make sense to yourself," the raven said bitterly as he snuggled even further in the scarf. Shizuo could feel that God forbidden thought snaking its way back into his conscious before he stuffed his ungloved hand in his sweater pocket and started to walk away.

He was walking away. That stupid protozoan was just going leave him here, including leaving them both with mix feelings. Then a stupid, stupid, foolish mischievous idea came to his mind. He tried to convince himself not to do it, to not act upon such an impulse. But the blond was getting further and further away and without his knowing he had already shouted out, "Shizuo!"

Said teen whipped his head around as soon as his real name slipped between those lips. Izaya's cheeks dusted pink and avoided Shizuo's gaze. Puffing out his cheeks in a pout he stalked over to the taller boy. "Y'know, my other hand is freezing like hell."

Shizuo stood there confused until the raven delved his ungloved hand into the sweater pocket that contained his own ungloved hand. Izaya's cold fingers intertwined with Shizuo's naturally warm ones. Izaya didn't dare glance up back at Shizuo as he hid his red face further in the scarf that had the blond's scent.

Said blond could feel his face heat up until he felt like he had a fever. '_Dammit, Flea, don't go doing cute things out of the blue!_'

They walked like that in silence for a while before Shizuo became curious and wanted to see the louse's face, since he kept it down and out of his sight.

Every turn he made Izaya would turn to an angle where he knew he couldn't see his face from. A familiar tick of annoyance sparked in Shizuo. Using his free hand he guided Izaya's face so that he could see it clearly. The flea had an embarrassed expression and his face was red, contrasting to his too pale skin.

'_Cute..._,' Shizuo thought as his eyes wandered down to slightly blue lips. Holy fuck, was he really that cold? Leave it to the louse to not only fuck with people lives and health but to not even take care of his own. Shizuo didn't think, and if he did then it was subconsciously dismissed from the blond's brain and turned it into pure instinct. He leaned down and placed his lips on Izaya's cold and quivering ones. He watched as ruby orbs widened in shock before closing, long eyelashes fluttering closed.

It wasn't long until a hot tongue swept against those still slightly cold lips that were hesitant to open. But when Shizuo began to nibble on his bottom lip Izaya granted him entrance. Their tongues battled as the kiss became more heated and passionate. It was when Shizuo began suckling on the smaller teen's tongue that he let out a small moan.

'_Shit, if...if this gets anymore further I don't know what will happen_,' Shizuo wondered briefly before forgetting the whole thought itself when Izaya swept his tongue on the roof of his mouth and suckled on his own tongue. When air became scarce they finally parted. Shizuo took a glance at Izaya's now red and faintly bruised lips. The raven chose to bang his forehead, hard, against Shizuo's and then hide his face in the brute's chest, head aching from the contact.

'_Uwah! How the hell did we end up kissing! So embarrassing Shizu-chan and we're out in public_,' Izaya whined in his head as he unconsciously nuzzled Shizuo, who had brought his free hand to encircle around the small of his back. His head throbbed but he didn't care because all he could do was focus about their shared kiss.

"Dammit, Flea, that kind of hurt," Shizuo muttered as he rubbed the spot that he had been attacked before returning his hand to hold Izaya by the small of his back. He couldn't resist placing a small kiss on the raven's head and resting his chin there.

And all the while their hands remained tangled and threaded together. It will take a long time before either of two realized, and/or accept and admit, their feelings for the other and an excruciating shorter time before they were forced to let their hands part.

The future for those two are unclear but one thing was learned for the blond. Never trust the weather channel...but just this one time he was able to accept its outcome.

* * *

Mii: So, just because I want to point out the kiss was more passionate and romantic then hot and lustful. M'kay?

Izaya: Wha-what is this? *face scrunches up in distaste*

Mii: *ignores Iza-chan* Well I'm thinking about doing something sexual as a sequel or something or other for this kind of setting. But other than that this is just a one-shot. Oh, right I forget the disclaimer~

Shizuo: Mii-kun does not own me or the flea! Thank God!


End file.
